


We just left

by ZippyMcakeson



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action, BBC, Deathmatch, Fanfiction, Fighting, Gen, Kidnapping, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyMcakeson/pseuds/ZippyMcakeson
Summary: Imagine: the 11th doctor and his companion were kidnapped to fight to the death for other life form's entertainment....will they escape?





	We just left

I just don’t get it, we were safe and sound in the Tardis talking about where our next adventure should lead us. When all of the sudden the Tardis shuddered something horrible. The last known memory was the sight of dread painted of the Doctor’s faces before darkness. Waking up was a little more sudden than falling asleep. To tell you the truth I never really I never remembered falling asleep. It was like a blink of an eye, because I find myself waking up in a basement like room stowed away in a human sized caged. Rolling my neck hearing the several pops and cracks from the muscles and bones made my muscles cringe at the horrible noises. Slowly my senses start to sharpen revealing more of my surrounding. Feeling coursed down through my arms down to my hands pushing up in a move to stand. Only to be stopped by a tightly clamped chained wrapped around my wrist and another pair of hands that warped themselves around mine interlacing it’s fingers with mine; with such a tight grip that my only reaction was to grip them with such force back. Craning my neck as far as it would go to the far I catch a quick glimpse of the Doctor. Even thou he was unconscious when I tried to stand, his grip tighten around my hands in a desperate action to keep us together.   

With his actions the Doctor snaps awake quickly scanning the environment around us. Just as quickly he woke he tries to stand pulling at our hands and arms. “Careful Doctor, we can’t move very far without ripping each others arms off.” I whispered for the eerie atmosphere from the chamber around us gave the impression of being watched. The struggle made from the Doctor stopped long enough for him to stretch his neck in attention off looking at me. “Are you alright? nothing broken?” “I’m fine” I answered back feeling the Doctor’s grip relax. “Good, now where in time and space are we?....Not just mentioning the Tardis.” “I don’t know, but I hoping we don’t stick around to find out don’t you think Doctor?” Before he could answer loud music and cheering mixed with applause thundered through the room. From the sudden jolt of noise the Doctor and I jumped clearly out of our skins. Leaning back against each other's shoulders. “Whats going on?” I asked the Doctor as the chains around your wrist disappeared, and the door the to cage slid down to the floor which lit up to a pair of double door on the far side of the chamber.

“I don’t know, but whatever it is, they want to see us.” Answered the Doctor as he helped me to my feet. Carefully we stepped out of the cage making our way down the glowing floor boards. Gradually walking up the path to the double door a pair of guards made their presences. The guards unfortunately didn’t look anything like human. Standing on their what looked like hind back legs these aliens were a sickly yellow color. Strongly built with a huge mass of muscle these creatures dripped with clear slim, but when it hit the floor it would instantly attract and absorbing into it’s body. Bone like horns protrude out from it’s head covering the slimy scalp almost like the quills of a porcupine.  Tiny black eyes perched above a pig like snout combined with warthog muzzle and  tusks. The sight of the creatures sent chills down my spine, but for the Doctor his eyes widen instead. Almost like a magnet his arm shot out attacking itself to mine stopping me in my tracks.  

Bringing his mouth down to my right ear he starts to whisper keeping his eyes locked on the foul looking creatures before us. “You are a Timelord remember that.” He commanded gripping my shoulder to turn me around to face him. Arching an eyebrow I open my mouth to say something; but the serious, desperate, pleading stare I get in response silenced my question. Nodding in response the both of us continued our walk towards the doubled door. Upon reaching the door, one of the pig slugs drew his sword swiftly blocking the doorway with a grunt. “Races?” “Timelord.” The Doctor and I started almost at the same time. A small pause crawled by as the two guards eyed both myself and the Doctor. I couldn’t read the Doctor’s emotions expected deep in his eyes you could see the slight fear lingering around the anger and worrisome. For myself I would be surprised if this little pause continues I wouldn’t surprised if my heart would burst out of my chest at anytime. Finally the guard grunted once more moving his sword away letting us through.

With that the Doctor grabbed my hand pulling me through the doorway into the next room. Once in a corridor like passageway he starts to explain as we cautiously rounding each corner in search of the Tardis and or a way out. “Those were Puszahals, they aren’t very friendly to humans.” “Plus they would have killed you on the spot, especially in a place like this.” His words echoed throughout my mind as I thought out my words carefully. “But Doctor, I only have one heart, wouldn’t they figure that out?” “Yes, and I’m afraid I will have to change that, hold still and clear your mind.” Commands the Doctor placing his fingertips against my temples pressing his forehead against mine. All of the sudden my head started to fill with knowledge and pressure built up in my chest increasing my lung capacity also adding another heart. Inhaling a deep breath of air I clamp my hands around the Doctor’s opening my eyes. Releasing my head and hands I stumble backwards regaining control to my new body.

Placing a hand on my shoulder the Doctor spoke in a soft tone as I look up into his eyes. “Now you might know why we are here.” Slowly I nod in understanding and spoke one word in a grief struck voice. “Sport….” Giving a comforting smile the Doctor pulls me into a hug. We stood there thinking of all that had happened when two more guards came up grabbing a hold of ours arms. Twisting them behind our backs the creatures lead us to another dark room which stood a human like doctor. With speak a word the medic took a hold of my arms roughly stretching them to check my muscle movements. “Hey, get off of me!” I demanded pulling my arms away from the handsy medic. With a disgusted look the medic rolled up his sleeves producing a needle. The Doctor quickly steps in calming the young medic. “Whoa, there is no need for that, I’m sure my companion will cooperate.” With another grunt the medic motions for the guard to take me away. “Doctor?!” With that whimper the Doctor places his hand on my shoulder with a small smile. “Everything will be alright just go along with it I will be with you soon.” With a short quick nod I give him a quick hug before letting the guard lead me out.

A few minutes later the Doctor meets back up with me and we were taken to another room with a ominous doorway. Once more the Puszahals guard grabbed ahold of my arm leading to the doorway. “Let it take you, It will only last a few minutes.” Before I could respond I was injected with something as I  roughly thrown into the arena. The Doctor’s screams faded with the sound of cheering music and the heavy gate closing behind me. Stumbling to my feet My vision blurring and the pressure increasing in my head. The loud cheers and music was overwhelming to my ears. Clutching my ears I glance up from the light brown dirt from under my feet see yet another alien in the same situation as I was. Confused and scared I try to shield the bright lights as a black misty figure forms in between myself the other being. What happened next happened in a flash, the black misty figure splits absorbing in both mine and the being across from me chests. Pain skyrocketed through my body having it crumble on top of itself.

As fast as the pain came it left for now my body was stiff and hard as I felt powerful and the energy radiating through my body flashed in my eyes. Glancing up to my opponent a evil grin stretched upon my lips as my eyes glowed a bright yellow white. THe regeneration powers given to me was working over time for this newly giving strength was tearing apart my body. The stands around the fight were overflowing with all kinds of aliens whom were scream and cheering as the music changed through the transformation. A big L.E.D. like board hung over head like a jumbo screen at an NBA game. Standing at my full height I began to circle around the arena with my opponent waiting for the first move. He was the first the strike lashing out with a punch landing square in my gut sending me straight into the opposite wall. Half the arena erupted in cheers as the other groaned in frustration.The blow knocked some sense into me bringing me back to normal scanning the crowd of different faces the Doctor stood in the stands looking like he might throw up from stress. Anger overcame me as i stood once more making the stadium erupted once more.

The black force took over once more and with the added anger. I turn towards my opponent letting the force take over. Bones in my back, arms, legs, hands, and feet cracked and snapped. Changing a morphing into different shapes as black fur grew over my body.  Growing sharp fang like teeth, pointy ears, a muzzle, and tail. I roar out in pain popping back into place joints and bones standing to my full extended height. Narrowing my eyes I glance over to the Doctor, who stares with wide shocked eyes then grins in a mysterious way before giving me a short nod. Grinning myself I launch myself at my opponent ripping the poor being to sheards. Throwing the creature into the air I slam the poor soul into the wall earning a cheer from the crowed. Standing up in covering in the creature’s and my own blood I let out a victory roar before quickly passing out. Falling to the ground in exhaustion, I remember staring up at the bright sky lit sky feeling the full effect of the transformation.

Blackness followed shortly after the fight, because the next knew I woke up seeing the Doctor smiling down at me. Returning the smile I slowly sit up seeing my ripped clothing and the amount of dry blood staining them. Glancing at the Doctor I was met by the same appearance. His nice tweed suit ripped and stained with the same amount of blood. He also had the same exhausted eyes and warm smile. “Hey, let’s get out of here.” whispered the Doctor. I rubbed the blood from  his face with my thumb nodding. The Doctor and I stumbled out of the little room, finding the Tardis in a small holding cell. The Doctor chuckled as we entered the vortex. “What?” I asked with a amused look. He glances up from the console squinting his eyes in amusement. “We were champions, because we are Timelords we couldn’t die.” “So in reality we were supposed to stay until we did die which is impossible and we just left.” laughed the Doctor. I giggled in response rubbing my hand over my eyes. “I suppose we did…” I said making the Doctor smile pulling me into a hug.


End file.
